


No Power (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, No power, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: No power? No problem.





	No Power (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Emily arrived at Steve’s house, her headlights the only thing lighting the house. The power had gone out a few hours earlier and she wasn’t sure what Steve had planned for their third anniversary. “If anything had changed, he had texted.”, she thought, getting out of her car and making her way towards his front door.

She saw his door opened and standing there was Steve, in a suit and with a candle in his hand. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of her. She always loved seeing him in a suit and that’s exactly what he was wearing. He had told her to dress up, so that’s what she did. She was wearing a black, above the knee, dress with black high heel sandals.

Climbing the front steps, she saw him reach his hand out for her. Taking her hand on his, he pulled her close and kissed her softly, whispering a “Happy Anniversary” once they broke the kiss. Steve lead her in and back into the back porch. The sight before her took her breath away.

All around them were candles: on the porch, the table, the backyard. Emily even saw a few tiki torches lighting the yard, all the way down to the water. She was amazed at the thought and care that he had put into making that night as special as possible.

Steve pulled her chair and gestured for her to take a seat. Once she had sat down, he opened the bottle of wine and poured it into their glasses. Raising his glass, he toasted them and their relationship, saying that he only had one wish: that they could be that happy forever. Emily felt tears in her eyes when he leaned in and kissed her.

Steve excused himself and went back inside. She figured he had gone to get their dinner and she was right. He returned with their plates, a piece of lasagna in each plate. She smiled at him, seeing that he remembered that it was one of her favorite dishes. Emily tasted it and told him that it was amazing. She asked him if he had cook that, but he said that he had enlisted Danny’s help, since he knew how much she loved Italian food.

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Eventually, Steve suggested they would take a walk by the water. Steve took her hand and they walked hand-in-hand, talking about anything and everything. Suddenly, she felt Steve pulling her back into him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Looking back at him, she saw him leaning in and felt his lips on hers. Kissing him back, they quickly lost themselves in the kiss, the only sounds around them coming from the small waves crashing on the shore. Breaking the kiss only for their need of air, she lost herself in his eyes and fell even more in love with him.

Emily knew it wasn’t always easy to be in a relationship with Steve. Between his job as head of 5-O and his work with the Navy, it took a lot of work to keep the relationship going, but it was in moments like these that she was sure that it was all worth it.

She wasn’t scared of a challenge, and dating Steve was a challenge, but he always made sure that when they were together, she had his undivided attention. He never made her feel like she wasn’t important, quite the contrary. He made her fell like there wasn’t any other girls in the world. And she loved him even more for that.

They, eventually, returned to his house, putting out the torches and candles as they passed them. Steve grabbed a few and placed them in the living room. Leaving for a minute, he returned with the wine and their glasses. Sitting on the couch next to her, he slid her closer to him and kissed her.

It was a sweet kiss at first, but that quickly turned into a heated make-out session. Next thing she knows, he’s carrying her back to his room, where they would stay until morning.

“Yep, best anniversary ever.”, Emily thought, when she woke up the next morning, laying naked next to him.


End file.
